Hell's Envoy
by The Lady of Shadows
Summary: He knew the truth about the Kyuubi since he was eight.He delibrately failed his genin exam three times.Determined to live his life away from the hate of the villagers, leaves for the Far East.There he meets Hell’s Envoy and is drawn into an adventure


Title: Hell's Envoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor King of Hell and I don't make any money off of this piece of fiction. I am eagerly awaiting for the much anticipated volume 23 of the K.O.H. manga which I will own.

Summary: Naruto has known the truth about the Kyuubi and its sealing within him since he was eight years old. Not wanting to be a ninja for a village that hated him, he deliberately failed his genin exam three times in a row. Now he is determined to live his life away form the hate of those within the village and he leaves for the Far East. There he makes a new life for himself and he meets Majeh, Hell's Envoy, and is drawn into an incredible adventure.

_**Author's Note: Yes, another one. My muses are running rampant for Naruto. This fic has no pairings and I don't think it ever will.**_

'_Huh!'_ = thoughts

_Huh!_ = flashbacks

'_**Huh!'**_= thoughts within flashbacks

'**Huh!**' = speaking to someone within his mind

Chapter One: Genin Exams

"Naruto, perform a bunshin, please," Iruka-sensei asked politely.

Naruto smiled inwardly and thought, _'Finally, I'm free of this god damn village.' _Outwardly, he said, "Alright, Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto did the hand seal for the bunshin no jutsu and he shoved a ton of chakra into the technique. A pale, twisted and sickly looking bunshin appeared beside him. Naruto looked up and saw the disappointment in Iruka's eyes and he mentally shrugged an apology at the chunin instructor. He wanted out of this village and the only way out of it without a lot of hassle was to fail the genin exams for the third time. "You fail, Naruto!" Iruka stated harshly.

Naruto could hear the disappointment lacing his sensei's voice and he smiled sadly at the pony-tailed man and turned to go. He hated disappointing people who had such high hopes for him but he couldn't stay in a village that hated him anymore. He left the room and headed outside to his swing, biding his time until he could go and pack his possessions and leave. He sat on his swing and watched his classmates being greeted happily by their parents. He saw a couple of them looking his way and enhanced his hearing with chakra to hear what nasty things they had to be saying about him. "Hey, isn't that the kid who . . .?" The one with the headband said.

The other one sneered, "Yeah, that's him. The only one who failed!"

A nasty look crossed the one with the headbands face and she growled, "Serves him right . . ."

A flat look flittered across the other female's face and she said, "Can you imagine if they let someone like that become a shinobi? I mean think about what he is . . ."

The other one interrupted hastily, "Don't even go there."

Naruto closed his eyes and thought, _'This is why I want to leave here. I will never be respected or seen for who I really am as long as I stay here. I know father wanted me to be seen as a hero and to eventually protect this village but if I stay here, I would likely fall prey to the curse of the Jinchuriki. I would become insane and bloodthirsty monster only interested in killing everybody I could find.'_

Naruto sighed despondently; he still had some affection for his village but each day he stayed here, more and more of his love for a village that hated him eroded away. He knew that Iruka-sensei was disappointed in his failure of the exam and he saw the old man's disappointment as well. He sighed again, got off the swing, and started to head toward the place that opened his eyes to the truth. He stopped when he realized that Mizuki-sensei had followed him. A gentle smile was on his face as he walked he walked up to him and asked Naruto to come with him. Mizuki took him to a lookout that had a beautiful view of Konoha. "Naruto, don't be angry with Iruka. He's a really serious guy. His parents died when he was young so everything he's accomplished he did by himself, with a lot of hard work and discipline."

Naruto eyed the white haired man, wondered what he was up to, and then asked curiously, "So, what's that got to do with me?" _'And just what exactly do you want from me, you bastard.'_

Mizuki smiled at him and looked at the blonde through the corner of his eye. "It is because you remind him of himself. That's why he's so hard on you. He wants you to grow strong. Forgive him and try to see where he's coming from."

Naruto lowered his head and narrowed his eyes, _'Just what are you up to. Hurry up and get to the point. I guess I should just play along.' _Out loud he said, "But . . . I really wanted to graduate." _'No, I didn't.'_

A look of triumph came to Mizuki's eyes and he said smoothly, "Then, I guess there's no choice."

Naruto looked at Mizuki and raised a hopeful eyebrow. _'Finally, your real reason for following me.'_

Mizuki got up and smiled down at the blonde and said quietly, "This is a secret but I think you should know it."

******

Naruto watched Mizuki as he left him and smirked bitterly. Yet another person that hated him and wanted to use him to commit a crime. He rubbed the pendant in his pocket and looked to his left. A figure stepped out of the shadows and nodded at him before heading off after Mizuki with three other dark figures following after him. Naruto smirked to himself, _'That bastard, Mizuki is certainly going to receive a shock. I've got to remember to thank the old man for giving me this pendant that allows me to summon Anbu members to protect me.'_

He chuckled nastily and left the lookout, he had things to do yet before he left. As he walked toward the forest that by law no one was allowed to enter, well everyone except him. The Namikaze estate was in this forest and the old man put a law in place to protect his legacy. He loved that old man who did everything that he could to protect him with what little powers he still had left thanks to Danzo and the civilian council. He stepped into the forest and he remembered that incident which forced the old man to give him the pendant that was able to summon Anbu to his side. He had just turned eight, it was the anniversary of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, and people had gotten drunk. Very drunk. Drunk enough to forget about the old man's law concerning him and a mob formed to get rid of the demon. They had actually broken into his apartment to attack him but he had been able to escape.

_Naruto ran desperately toward the forest that was near his apartment building. He knew if he could get there, he would be safe. No one ever went into that forest. He remembered asking the old man why no one went in there when he was younger and the old man said that there was a law in place preventing people from going in there. He then glanced at the picture of the Yondaime on the wall before looking back at him. Naruto figured that it had something to do with his father and him. He had always wondered what it was but hadn't gone into the forest. "Come back here, demon!" One of the villagers screamed._

_Naruto sobbed in fear and willed himself to run faster as he clutched at the wound he had received from an ill thrown kunai earlier. He was thankful that it was only drunk civilians chasing him, if there had been actual ninja's in the group, he'd already be dead. He saw the trunks of the trees of the forbidden forest ahead and made a mad dash for safety. He had just entered the forest when he heard the civilians screaming in fear and a cold voice saying, "For disobeying the Sandaime's law, your punishment is death."_

_He looked back and saw the masked figures of Anbu executing the drunken villagers that had been chasing him but didn't stop running. He'd stay in the safety of the forest tonight. He saw one of the Anbu turn and watch him go deeper into the forest but he didn't try to stop Naruto. Naruto wondered why, maybe he'd ask the Anbu later. He committed the dog mask to his memory as well as the brief glimpse of white hair he caught under the hood of the Anbu's cloak. _

_Naruto moved deeper into the forest until he came to the gates of a mansion. A weird field surrounded it and he cautiously walked closer to the gates. He prodded the energy field with one of his bloody fingers and a set of seals appeared on the gate before it clicked open. Naruto's blue eyes widened and he warily stepped into the courtyard. The gates closed behind him slowly and then the field of energy returned. For some reason he felt safe and did not panic when the gates closed and the energy field returned. He slowly walked toward the mansion that he could see at the center of the compound. He always was too curious for his own good._

_He arrived at the main door, opened it slowly and walked inside. He looked around in awe the place was huge. He began to wander curiously around and eventually ended up in the library. Blue eyes widened as he saw all of the scrolls and books contained in the library. He grinned in excitedly, with these he'd definitely become the hokage. No one would be able to stop him. He began looking through the library until a scroll on the desk caught his eye. He wandered over to it and picked it up._

_His breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of his name on the scroll. He hesitantly opened it up and began to read. __**Dear Naruto, I hope you are well and that the villagers followed my last wish. Unfortunately, I have a feeling that my wishes may very well be ignored by the populous. Human's can be fearful and cruel creatures at times and I think that they will try to take their fear and anger at the deaths that the Kyuubi caused on you. You are probably wondering why, if you already didn't know but the reason is that I sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune in you. For this reason, I believe that many will try to make you their scapegoat but I trust that Sarutobi is doing his best to protect you. I'm sorry my son, if the villagers do not regard you as the hero that I know you are. **_

_**Now onto other matters. I have removed the entire Namikaze fortune as well as what your mother was able to retrieve of the Uzumaki fortune from the bank and put it into a vault hear in the estate. I sold off all our businesses as well and put the proceeds into the vault. I then sealed the Namikaze estate with a blood seal so that only you, my son, are able to enter. I did this to protect your inheritance from those who may wish to steal your rightful inheritance. Not only that, the Namikaze estate has special seals woven throughout the buildings, walls and grounds which enable a Namikaze heir to shrink the estate down to the size of a toy mansion. This was done in case the Namikaze clan ever decided to leave Konoha. **_

_**I hope my last request is honoured. My wish was for you to be seen as a hero. I hope that you are and that your will of fire burns brightly. That it is strong and pure enabling you to use it to protect the village from its enemies. However, my son, your future is your own. If you decide, you do not want to stay in Konoha then leave and find your happiness elsewhere. The decision to stay or leave is yours. Your mother and I want you to be happy. We don't care where you live or how you live your life as long as you are happy. If attaining your happiness leads you to leave this village, so be it. I sealed the bijuu in you because I had no choice. Now I leave you with the choice of leaving or staying and the means to have a good life. Good luck, my son.**_

_**Love your father, Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage.**_

_Naruto dropped the scroll in shock. He had already figured out that the Yondaime was his father but sealing the bijuu into hi, now that surprised him. He closed his eyes everything made sense now. Tears welled up in his blue eyes. It was unfair! The villagers hated him for something that he couldn't control. His eyes narrowed and he wiped the tears away angrily. He'd just show them that he wasn't the demon they thought he was!_

Naruto chuckled harshly as he remembered that useless vow. No matter what he did, no matter how polite he was, the villagers treated him like scum. He was ignored, belittled, and every now and then, a drunken villager would attack him. The Anbu always took care of it but . . .

Blue eyes narrowed angrily, but no one would be his friend. The parents of the children his age told their children to stay away from him. That he was bad news. He quickly realized that no matter what he did, no one would see him for himself and not the demon that he contained. It had taken him only a year to see the truth. The people of Konoha would never see him as a person worthy of respect. All they saw was the monster that took away their loved ones. With this realization, he came to see that his dreams were futile. He would never be hokage.

So he decided to leave Konoha. He knew that because he was enrolled in the Ninja Academy that he would not be able to leave the village safely. Not only that, the old man would do his level best to keep him in the village and would use what laws he could to keep him here.

That's when he decided to deliberately fail the genin exams. He created his orange wearing, loudmouthed, and ramen obsessed prankster personae, which he proceeded to inflict upon the citizens of Konoha. He liked orange but only in small amounts only. Even he knew that an outfit made entirely out of orange was an eyesore. He also enjoyed playing pranks and eating ramen but on the other hand, he loved to read, study and create his own recipes for meals. In reality, he wasn't all that loud. The mask he created was necessary for his plans to escape the village when the time came. A year later, at age ten he took his first genin exam and spectacularly failed it. He did it again at eleven and failed for the third time today at the ripe age of twelve. The village had no legal hold on him now. He failed three times and was officially a civilian and civilians were able to leave Konoha whenever they wanted.

Today was his last day in this village and his future happiness awaited him. He arrived at the mansion gates and he bit his thumb. H wiped his blood over the seal guarding the way in. The gates opened and he headed to the library. Sitting on the desk were four storage scrolls and a large amount of money. He placed the money in various pockets throughout his orange jumpsuit, grabbed the four scrolls, and placed them in the two pockets that were inside of his jacket. He looked at the scrolls on the shelves wondering if he should take a few for reading material during his journey.

A minute later, decision made, he grabbed six scrolls from various areas of the library. Three of them contained various c-level jutsus. One scroll contained wind jutsu's, one contained water, and the third had earth. The fourth scroll was the next level of study that he needed to start in sealing. The last two scrolls contained his family histories. Some of his ancestors were quite intresting and the two scrolls would keep him entertained. He sealed them into one of his storage scrolls and then left the house and stepped outside of the gates.

He then walked around the wall looking for the main seal that would allow him to shrink his family compound down to an easily carried size. On finding it, he cut his hand, placed his bleeding appendage on the seal, and activated it with a little chakra. The seal glowed and he stepped away and watched, as the compound got smaller and smaller until it was the size of a toy house. He walked over the now bare ground, picked up his home, and sealed it into one of the scrolls. He then left the forest and returned to his apartment.

On arriving at his apartment, he began packing his few possessions. What he had was able to fit into the other three storage scrolls. Naruto emptied his pockets and then pulled off his orange jumpsuit. The people of the village, ninja's included, equated bright orange with the Kyuubi container with him out of it he would be unrecognizable.

He went to his closet and pried up a piece of the floor. In this cubby was a special outfit that he acquired by _**shifting**_ himself to a female form and flirting with a tailor to get it made. The outfit was filled with hidden pockets and he proceeded to fill them with his money and the storage scrolls. He looked at Gama-chan and his weapons. He realized he could not carry them openly so he pulled his money out of his precious wallet and placed the money with the rest. The weapons and the empty wallet were then added to one of his storage scrolls. He would pull the weapons out once he was safely out of the village.

His fingers brushed the cloth of his kunoichi outfit. One of the good things about being a Jinchuriki was the gift he received. All Jinchuriki's had a gift. The one in Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, had control over sand while he heard that the container of the Nibi could talk to and raise the dead. His gift was shape changing. He could be anyone and anything as long as he knew what he was shifting to. It took him a few months to learn how to shift into a girl. He had to study books of human anatomy to make sure he was changing to the correct shape. If he didn't know what went where, the shifting was painful. Very painful.

Naruto shuttered as he remembered the first time he attempted to change into a girl without proper preparation. He now could change into any female or male form between the ages of six and seventy. If he went any younger, his brain could not function at an adult level on the other hand if he went to old he couldn't act the part. He may look old but his body wasn't that of an older person so he did not gain the aches and pains that old age brought. He was sure with enough training he could fake it but to get the proper training he would have to reveal his secret.

He could also shift into various birds and canines. Unfortunately, his clothes did not shift with him so whatever he was wearing would be left behind. Otherwise, he just would have shifted to a hawk or something and flown out of the village. Regrettably, he was not far enough along in his study of seals to create a seal that would allow his clothes to transform with him. One day, though, he would be and his ability to shape shift would become even more of an ace in the hole.

Naruto sighed and pulled off his boxers and shifted to a female form. Where a short, blue-eyed whiskered blonde child stood was now a five foot eight goddess. She had long, silky, white hair that fell to mid-back, emerald green eyes, smooth peach skin, and a perfect hourglass figure. Naruto picked up the underwear he had bought and put them on which was quickly followed by the dark green, skintight outfit. He looked himself over in the mirror and nodded in approval. He did not look like he was hiding anything on his person. The outfit was perfect. He grabbed a dark brown backpack and slipped it on. The bag contained changes of clothing, a water bottle, some trail rations and a small amount of money. He would just walk out of the front gates and no one would ever know how he escaped the village.

He propped the letter that he had written earlier for the old man that explained his reasons for leaving and why the old man should just let him go. He placed a henge around himself that made him look like himself, loud orange jumpsuit and all. He stepped out of his apartment for the last time. He looked over his shoulder at the almost empty apartment. The only thing left was a forlorn orange jumpsuit abandoned on the floor, the keys for his apartment and the letter he left for the old man. He took a deep breath, created a shadow clone that would lock the door behind him then disperse and closed the door gently behind him for the final time.

He proceeded to go downstairs and left the building. He then wandered around Konoha for a while pretending to mope. He needed to set the stage for his absence. The last two times he failed he did the same thing and then locked himself in his apartment for a few days to _sulk_. No one would notice his disappearance until he was long gone. Or that was what the plan entailed. Something unforeseen could happen and change everything but it was unlikely.

After he had made sure that he had impressed his unhappiness onto the minds of the villagers, it was time to leave. He slipped into a nearby alley and walked down it. Halfway through he stopped and dispersed his henge. He turned and walked back the way he came and stepped out of the alleyway muttering angrily about brushing up against the demon brat in the alley. Everyone ignored him accept for the men who looked at him lustfully. Naruto smirked to himself and proceeded to walk toward the gates out of the village quietly. The chunin on guard looked in his pack and eyed the tight fitting clothes he wore before passing him through. He briskly walked away from the village taking his time and making sure, he didn't catch the attention of the shinobi guarding the gates.

As soon as he decided, he was far enough away he pulled out the scroll that had his weapons stored in it and put them on. Once done, he put the scroll back and began running to the nearest port town adding chakra to make him move faster. The sooner he arrived in Wave, the faster he could book a ship out of the elemental countries. He did not plan on stopping and resting the night and he would only take short breaks for some food and water. It normally took two days to reach Wave but he would arrive much sooner.

Early the next afternoon, an exhausted twelve year old arrived at the harbour that existed across from the island nation of Wave. He frowned as he wandered around the docks. According to the merchants, Wave was falling apart. It seemed that Gato, a famous industrialist, wasn't so clean. The man had his fat fingers in every illegal pie out there and was proceeding to destroy the people of Wave. He had already killed Wave's hero and the only hope left was in the form of a bridge builder called Tazuna.

Gato, Naruto mused, rubbed him the wrong way. He may have left Konoha and given up his dream to be hokage but at heart, he was still a hero. He wanted to protect those who could not protect themselves. Green eyes narrowed and he made a decision. He had already mastered water walking so it would not take him long to cross the ocean. He looked down on his outfit and realized he would need to shift back to his true form if he wanted to do anything constructive. A hot female would just be asking for trouble from the hoodlums that Gato had hired to do his dirty work.

He slipped out of the harbour area, into the woods and headed to a beach that was far away from the main harbour and crossed the ocean to Wave. On reaching the other side, he looked for a place to nap. He needed to get some sleep before he headed into the main village and checked out what was going on. He soon found a large clearing that he judged to be the perfect size and far enough away from civilization, that no one would stumble upon it. He pulled out the scroll that contained his home and unsealed it. A few minutes later, he was safely ensconced in his room and asleep.

Later that evening he woke up and had a quick shower and meal. He shifted back to his true form and headed to the closet in his room. He pulled out a pair of navy blue boxers, a pair of black, baggy pants and a black sleeveless shirt and put them on. He also covered his distinctive golden locks in a bandana. He could have shifted the color but enough of the child who wanted so badly to be a hero remained. If he was going to save the people of Wave, he wanted to be a hero with his own very recognizable features and name. He strapped his kunai and shuriken holsters on and thought about what his next course of action would be. He then decided to exchange the cloths in his backpack from his female ones to his male ones. He secreted his money in the various hidden pockets that his pants contained and put three of his four storage scrolls into the two large pockets that were on the lower half of the pants. He grabbed the fourth one and left the mansion. He once again shrunk and then sealed the toy mansion into the fourth scroll where it joined the other three.

He ran through the woods heading to the village that Gato was slowly destroying in his greed. Naruto began wandering around the village and with every sight he saw, the angrier he got. Gato was worse then those who hated him in Konoha. At least they never would condone the rape of children. He followed a mercenary that had grabbed a little girl of the streets who had been begging for food or spare change. He would start his campaign against Gato with this disgusting bastard.


End file.
